1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a percussion transducer and pertains, more particularly, to a musical instrument percussion transducer. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a piezoelectric type of percussion transducer.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved percussion transducer, and in particular a piezoelectric type transducer. The transducer of the present invention is adapted to provide for transduction in association with a percussion instrument and in the disclosed embodiment it is particularly adapted for use with an acoustic drum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a percussion transducer that is adapted to convert a striking impact into a representative electrical impulse triggering signal. The transducer of the present invention is in particularly adapted to be used as a triggering device rather than a sound following device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a percussion instrument transducer that has enhanced impulses output in response to initial impact on the instrument.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved percussion transducer that is simple in design, that can be fabricated quite inexpensively, that provides superior operation, and that can be assembled in simple steps.